


Knowing

by olivemartini



Series: the heavy hearts we hold together [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: She's starting to think about him in a way she hasn't really sorted out yet, and that's sort of infuriating, because every member in the BAU has seemed to figure out how she feels about Spencer before she did.Everyone except Spencer, of course.





	Knowing

Beatrice doesn't know what to do about him now, not with his lanky limbs and hair that sticks out everywhere and sweaters that shouldn't look good but really do. She can't seem to make herself pull away even when she should, so she just lets herself get wrapped in tighter even as she counts down the days until Garcia comes back, crossing off the calendar with every team dinner at Rossi and late nights at Reid's and mornings where she picks him up because he hates to drive but hates taking the bus more.

The rest of the team seems to have caught on, and she sort of can't stand that, that they've managed to pick up on what she's thinking about before she's really been able to sort through what she's feeling.  It's sort of like their version of giving her a blessing, the little smiles and how she and Reid always manage to get seated beside each other everywhere they go, and how Morgan dropped that hint about employee fraternization won't apply to her in a few short weeks.

"You okay?"  Spencer bumps his hand against hers, and she rips her eyes away from the images on the paper.  More dead people, more grieving families, and another monster that's really nothing more than a man.

She wishes they were monsters, sometimes, because then she wouldn't find herself looking into the face of every stranger (and not stranger) that she comes into contact with, wondering what they might be capable of.

"Yeah,"  She smiles, because Beatrice always feels a bit more okay when she's around Spencer.  And when JJ has to turn to hide her expression when Spencer reaches over to take her hand (he just leaves it there this time, because casual touching is a thing between them now, and she's trying hard to stop keeping a count), Beatrice tries not to read anything into it.


End file.
